1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lining fixing construction and a door lining fixing method, and more specifically, to an improvement in the assembly operation for fixing a door lining.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a door lining fixing construction, there is a design in which the core member of the assist grip is extended into and passed through an opening in the door lining that is employed for the inner handle, thereby fixing the assist grip in the door inner panel (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H06-32174, for example).
In the above-described door lining fixing construction, however, once the door lining, with the assist grip temporarily fixed thereto, is fixed in place to the door inner panel, the inner handle must be attached from the interior side of the door lining. As a result, the operation of connecting the inner handle wiring between the door lining and the door inner panel is troublesome and time-consuming.
The present invention has an object of providing a door lining fixing construction and a door lining fixing method that enable an improvement in the easiness for fixing the door lining.